


The Most Delightful Way

by stepintomy_candystore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Mary Poppins AU, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepintomy_candystore/pseuds/stepintomy_candystore
Summary: Just a classic children story AU I had to finish today (that of course I took ages to finish)





	The Most Delightful Way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you find mistakes, I didn't even revise (this is due to this very minute, I dont think I'll make it)

A pair of wide eyes stare at the ellegant figure of the man talking to their father. 

"He's pretty." Yuri whispers to his brother. 

"I know. He is everything we asked for."

The two jolt away from the door as the  
man walks out of the room and stands in front of them. They can't help but notice his perfect posture, shoulders high and firm. Otabek hides a bit behind Yuri, even though he is the taller one.

"Hello, kids. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and starting today I am your new babysitter."

"Hey!" Yuri frowns. "There can be only one Yuri!" 

The tall man laughs, and sheds a smile, still as classy, at the younger. 

"So you are Yuri, too! Shall we call you... Yurio then?" 

"I-" The blonde looks frustrated. He wants to be mad Yuuri but Yuuri's poise won't allow it. The man just shrugs. "Yurio it is. And you, sweetheart, what is your name?" 

The boy slowly walks away from behind his brother, shyly annoucing: "I'm Otabek. I am eight, and Yuri is five."

"Why, nice to meet you Otabek, Yurio. Now, won't you show me my room?"

"Ah, sure. Um... Please follow me." 

Otabek grabs his brother's hand and heads up the stairs. 

"That's indeed a lovely room. It only needs a few touches. But I know what to do."

The man places his bag in the small table and pulls a long hatstand out of it, followed by a huge house plant and an equally big mirror, both way bigger than the bag. The kids, startled, try to find the trick behind this, but no holes in the table or even in the bag, and the objects could not have been folded.

They don't even have time to process this for Yuuri is already heading to the room next to his. 

"How do you guys even sleep in here? Look at this mess!"

Otabek raises an eyebrow and eyes his brother, who's narrowing his eyes again. "What does he think he's doing?" 

"I heard that, Yurio. Now, help me tidy this mess up or we will not go out today. Understood?" 

Yurio stares at him in disbelief for a second, then falls to his knees and begins to silently shove some blocks into a wooden chest, while Otabek tries to keep his laugher to himself. Yuuri notices that, too and motions for him to come closer. 

"Hey, try to snap your fingers like this." 

The boy does as he's told and right in front of his eyes, six books float to the shelf where they should be.

He steps back, in shock, but curious as any child would be, he tries again. Dolls fly back to the dollhouse. 

His eyes rise to Yuuri as if asking "am I actually the one who's doing that?" And receiving a smile in response, he continues, while Yurio is still throwing the blocks in the chest, grumpy as always. 

Yuuri pokes his shoulder. "You will achieve nothing if you keep on frowning like that. There is always a more delightful way to do the stuff you need to do." 

Deep breath. Yurio imitates Yuuri's posture and Otabek's finger snapping and, being watched by both, finally manages to get the last blocks to organize themselves in the box. 

He smiles, triumphantly, and fifteen minutes later the three of them are already on their way to town.

"Yuuri, where did you say we were going?"

"We're going to see a friend of mine. You never know where you'll end up when you are with him." 

The children exchange a look. 

"But don't worry. He is really fun and I know he'd never put us in danger. Oh, there he is. Phichit!"

In the middle of the square, a man stands up, waving. "Yuuri!"

The man has copper colored skin and a bright smile, and despite having his clothes and his newsboy hat stained with the colors of the pastel crayons he had been using on his paitings, he is really nice to look at.

He and Yuuri kiss each other's knuckle, in an act the children can't quite tell if it's polite or playful. 

"Is there something going on between them?" 

"I don't know. Probably?" 

Phichit waves at his paitings on the ground, each showing a landscape. "Where do you guys wanna go today?" Pointing at a specific one, he adds "This one is my particular favorite." 

Tugging at Yuuri's skirt, Otabek and Yurio chant "Please, let us go there!" until the man glares at his friend, who's still beaming. "Let them," he tries. 

With a sight, Yuuri grabs both kids by their hands and jumps into the paiting, followed by Phichit.

The four find themselves in front of a delicate carroussel, painted in soft colors, just like the one Phichit had drawn. They are all suddenly in dapper outfits, and the children, in awe, run to play as they beg for the day not to be over. 

"This is the best babysitter we've ever had."


End file.
